


In Sickness and in Health

by lurking_whumper



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, F/M, Fever, LadyWhump, Nightmares, Sickfic, TLC, Whump, Worried!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_whumper/pseuds/lurking_whumper
Summary: Jane gets hit with a fever and Kurt is there to take care of her. Set sometime in season 3 after their reconciliation.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright you guys! This is the very first Blindspot fanfic I ever wrote. It's just a bit of fever and TLC, and maybe a dash of angst.  
> A very big thank you again to my beta water4willows for suggestions and support. You're wonderful, and so very supportive! Thank you!  
> Disclamer: Don't own anything, just a fan. All rights belong to Martin Gero & co, as well as the wonderful actors who bring these characters to life.

It has been a busy day. Reade is in a meeting at the FBI Headquarters in DC, so Weller had to cover him in budget meetings. That in turn meant Jane has stayed in Patterson's lab all day, working on cracking more of the tattoos. It's almost 6 pm when Jane finally leaves the lab.

Kurt is in the locker room, changing from his suit into his jeans as Jane walks in.

"Hey," he smiles at his wife as he sees her.

"Hi."

"I was just about to come get you. Time to call it a day."

"Yeah," Jane replies, her voice muffled by the steel as she rummages through her locker.

Kurt walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling Jane against him. "And we have the whole weekend to ourselves," he murmurs, as he places a soft kiss on the tattoo on her neck.

Jane smiles and allows herself to lean into his embrace for a moment, enjoying his touch after the long day apart.

"You OK? You seem a little quiet," he asks, nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Jane replies tiredly. "I've just had a headache the past couple of hours."

She can feel Kurt tense at her words.

"Have you been drinking enough, more than just coffee? Have you eaten? I know Patterson sometimes gets drawn into a flow when working on the tattoos and -"

"Kurt, it's fine," she replies and strokes his arm calmingly, interrupting him before his protective behavior fully kicks in. Jane knows Kurt has a very strong protective instinct that tends to kick into high gear, especially when it comes to her. "Yes, I've been drinking water in addition to the coffee, and yes, Patterson and I did have lunch.

"It's just a headache, I'm sure it will pass. Now, can we please go home? It's been a long day and I missed you," Jane turns her head up to look at him and smiles.

"Yeah. Let's go home," Kurt smiles at her and nuzzles her neck once more before letting her go.

* * *

As they get home, Kurt fixes them a quick dinner and they eat in companionable silence.

"How's the headache?" Kurt asks as he's clearing the table, lines of worry creasing his forehead as he looks at Jane.

"Still there. You mind if I go take a shower? I think my neck and shoulders are just stiff from sitting in the lab all day."

"Go on. I'll do the dishes while you shower," Kurt smiles, letting the sink fill with water as he grabs the sponge.

Getting into the shower Jane lets the hot water massage her aching muscles for almost ten minutes before getting out. After drying herself off, she changes into a pair of comfortable sweats and walks into the hallway, planning to get a drink as Kurt pulls her into his arms.

"How're you feeling?" he whispers as Jane leans into him and rests her head against his chest.

"I don't know. I'm tired," she mumbles.

He tilts her head up with his fingers, so he can look at her. He notices that she has a glassy look in her eyes and her cheeks are flushed.

Kurt traces his hand from Jane's chin, up her cheek and to her forehead.

"You're burning up!" He hisses, feeling her forehead. As he holds her close, he can feel the heat radiating through her clothes. She's also beginning to lean against him.

"Come on, we need to get you to bed." Kurt says softly as he lifts her into his arms.

"What? Kurt, I can walk," she protests but doesn't really resist, instead she snuggles into his shoulder.

Kurt casts a worried look down at her face as she mumbles something unintelligible against him.

"Just relax, I've got you," Kurt murmurs into her hair and adjusts his hold on her.

Entering their bedroom, he lays Jane on the bed and brushes his lips on her forehead briefly before disappearing into the bathroom. Emerging with a thermometer and a glass of water in his hands, he stops at the doorway to look at her. Her eyes are closed and her hair is splayed on the pillow, some of it covering her cheek. As he looks at her, he's once again reminded how much he loves this woman. Even after all the hurt and the pain they managed to inflict on one another, they found their way back and are more honest with each other now.

"Jane…" he calls out quietly as he sits on the side of the bed, his fingers tracing her cheek.

She leans into his touch. "Kurt…I'm cold."

He can see a brief flash of anxiety in her eyes she speaks.

"It's the fever," he explains gently, realizing that this is the first time Jane's been hit with a fever like this. Or at least in the years that they've known each other. Jane's always been healthy, maybe a couple of regular colds but that's been it. "Here, put this under your tongue. We need to see how high your fever is."

After a couple of minutes, the thermometer beeps and Kurt looks at the reading, his worried frown deepening as he sees the number.

"You've got temperature of 103F. That's really high," he says to her, gently touching her arm.

"I'll just sleep it off," Jane replies tiredly, snuggling into the pillow.

"Yeah, you should sleep," he smiles at her. "Jane, I know you're cold, but we need to get you out of those sweats."

"No, I'm freezing," she protests, curling further into an almost fetal position, trying to conserve the heat.

"I know you feel like that, but it's because your fever is high," Kurt explains, unable to hide the worry in his voice. "It's like your body has busted its thermostat."

"I know you like to undress me Weller, but I really don't feel like it right now," Jane replies with a smile in her voice despite the obvious tiredness.

"You're my wife, of course I like to undress you," he whispers lovingly in her ear as he leans in close. "And I'll make it up to you, I promise," he smiles against the bird on her neck. "But right now, I'm worried about you," he continues sincerely.

"Can I at least stay under the covers, then?" Jane asks, her teeth practically chattering.

"Yeah, you can. Come on."

Kurt helps Jane strip down to her underwear and tucks her under the covers.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm gonna run to the drugstore real quick to pick up a few things," he whispers, kissing her warm forehead. "There's a glass of water on the table, if you're thirsty. You should try to drink."

"Mmmh, okay," is Jane's sleepy reply.

* * *

Returning from the drugstore, Kurt throws his keys to the kitchen counter and hurries to the bedroom. Jane is laying on the bed, asleep, her head sinking into the large pillow.

Kurt sits on the bed and smiles at her as she opens her eyes. "Hey. I got you something for the fever." He digs a bottle of Tylenol from the small paper bag and opens it.

Jane's only reply is an achy moan.

"Shhh. I need you to take these, it'll help bring your temperature down." Kurt offers the tablets to her.

"No, no drugs. I don't want any drugs," Jane backs up further against the pillows and the headboard.

Kurt's heart constricts a he sees Jane's reaction. He knows it probably stems from her time in CIA custody. He's tried to get her to open up about it, but she doesn't want to. _"Who can blame her, it's your actions that landed her with the CIA,"_ his conscience reminds him.

He slowly brings his hand to her flushed cheek and caresses it tenderly.

"Jane, honey. I know you hate taking them, but you're running a dangerously high fever. We have to try and bring it down," he cajoles softly. "Otherwise, the only option is to take you to the hospital." Kurt hates saying that, knowing how much Jane hates those places, but it was the truth.

"No hospitals, Kurt, please," is Jane's agitated reply. He leans in, gently taking her head into his hands. "Jane…shhh…okay. No hospitals. I'm sorry," he soothes her, their foreheads touching.

Kurt presses a soft kiss on her forehead and then to her cheeks. "We need try to bring your fever down. Take the tablets. Please."

"It feels like I've gotten beat up. My head and my muscles hurt and I have no energy," she sighs.

Kurt can hear the alarm bells going off in his head. Jane _never_ admits to any possible weakness. If anything, she tries to downplay any injuries she has. He smiles understandingly at her.

"You have all the classic symptoms of a flu. But the Tylenol will help with that, too." He's surprised how candid she is about how she's feeling. " _This is not like Jane at all, she must really feel miserable_."

Jane looks into Kurt's eyes and nods, her body wracked with chills.

Kurt moves and carefully helps Jane sit. He slips behind her so that she's cradled against his chest and passes her the tablets, bringing the glass to her lips so that she can drink some water to get the medicine down. "There you go," Kurt murmurs. Jane sighs quietly and sinks against his chest after swallowing the tablets.

He sets the glass down and pulls her closer, anchoring her against his chest with his arm, simply holding her for a moment. "Do you think you could drink a little more?" he whispers into her hair. "We need to try and keep you hydrated."

"Yeah," she lifts her head from his chest weakly.

As she drinks greedily from the glass, he calms her, "Easy. Not too fast." He nuzzles his cheek into her neck softly, feeling her leaning against him. "Better?"

Jane gives a small nod and settles her head against his arm. He looks down at her in concern as she closes her eyes. "Are you sure you're comfortable there? Do you want the pillow?" "No. You stay," she mumbles, settling into his arms. He chuckles slightly and places a kiss on her temple, whispering tenderly "OK. Try to get some sleep."

She soon drifts off to a fitful sleep. Kurt sits on the bed with her in his arms and watches over her. They have faced worse things, but he has never seen her this lethargic, this vulnerable and it scares him. With anything they have faced, her first reaction has been to try and fight, whatever the obstacle. But now, seeing her so weak, he doesn't know what to do.

When Kurt's sure she's asleep, he gently sets her back against the pillows and gets up. After watching her for another minute to make sure she's fine, he goes to retrieve the leather chair from the alcove so that he can keep an eye on her from the chair.

* * *

Jane wakes up to a terrible pounding in her head. Even though she's suffered concussions, she doesn't think she's ever felt like this. It's like someone is using a jackhammer behind her eyes and the pain pulses with every beat of her heart.

She turns to her side, feeling the chills shaking her. She barely suppresses a moan as her muscles protest the movement. It feels like there isn't a single muscle in her body that doesn't hurt. " _How can a simple flu make you feel so terrible?"_ She ponders tiredly. Jane's been tortured, shot and beaten and she doesn't think she's ever been so miserable. She opens her eyes cautiously, hoping to avoid another jolt of pain in her head. Fortunately, the pain doesn't get any worse. What she sees brings a smile to her face. Kurt is sprawled on the leather chair by the doorway, his head against his left shoulder and his jaw slack with sleep, still wearing the clothes from earlier that day. He's relaxed, no lines of worry visible on his forehead. _"What have I done to deserve you?"_

Not wanting to wake Kurt, Jane carefully maneuvers herself to the edge of the bed and sits up. As the chills wrack her body, she hopes that a warm shower might ease the pain in her muscles and warm her up. With shaking hands, she pushes herself up and stands, one hand still leaning on the bed for support. She stops for a moment, black spots swimming in her field of vision and the pounding in her head increasing. She lets out a breath _"OK, here we go. One step at a time."_

Jane shuffles ahead very slowly and as quietly as possible. She first leans on the bed for support, then puts her hand on top of the dresser to lean against that as she moves toward the bathroom. Just as she reaches for the bathroom door, the black spots get the better of her. She hears Kurt call her name with alarm in his voice and his arms wrapping around her just a the darkness claims her.

Slowly coming to, Jane feels Kurt's hand on her forehead. She opens her eyes and groans quietly as the dim light hits her, sending another jolt of pain coursing through her head.

"Jane," she hears Kurt's sympathetic voice. His hand moves from her forehead to her shoulder, his fingertips slowly tracing the patterns of her tattoos soothingly. "Why did you get up?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Everything hurts. I was hoping a warm shower would help," Jane whispers, the fatigue invading her body again.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kurt rebukes her gently. "I would've helped."

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you."

"Jane….whatever you ask, it's never _bothering_ me," he whispers and leans in, pressing a kiss to her fevered temple.

Jane smiles faintly at his words and closes her eyes.

"Just rest now," he murmurs, running his hand slowly up and down her arm.

* * *

Kurt jolts awake, realizing he must have dozed off again. He glances over at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. _4.28 am._ He then looks at Jane, growing ever more concerned as he sees from her body language that she's in pain. She is writhingvand mumbling something about Sandstorm and Shepherd.

"No…phase two….you can't….innocents.."

Kurt gets up from the chair and kneels by the bed. He traces her warm forehead with his thumb, his palm caressing her hair. "Jane…we got them….shh. Sandstorm is gone." He continues his calming caresses and whispers and soon Jane's anxious movements cease and she seems to be resting peacefully again.

As Kurt watches her, seeing her body wracked by the chills, he wishes he could ease her suffering. He knows the Tylenol helps, but Jane's temperature is still high and he can't help but to agonize over taking her to the hospital.

He goes to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth and a bowl of water, hoping he can help bring her fever down the old-fashioned way. He sets the bowl on the bedside table and soaks the washcloth in it for a moment before wringing it.

Jane whimpers at the sensation as Kurt mops her forehead and cheeks lightly with the washcloth.

"Shhh…it's OK, Jane. It's OK," he soothes quietly, continuing his tender ministrations as he slowly traces the washcloth down to her shoulders and her chest, almost tracing the patterns of her tattoos. Kurt reverently moves the cloth down her arms and stomach to let the cooling liquid work its magic. He carefully supports Jane's head with one hand as his other presses the cloth behind her neck for a moment before gently easing her back into the pillow. Hoping to ease her discomfort, he dips the washcloth in the bowl again and wrings out the excess water before carefully placing it on her brow.

Her hand searches for his on the mattress and she calls out his name, still somewhere between unconsciousness and awareness.

"Everything's OK," he murmurs as he takes her hand, softly tracing the honeycomb tattoo on the back of it and feels her gradually calm at his touch. As she relaxes and falls back asleep, he carefully untangles his hand from hers and returns to his seat by the bed to maintain his vigil over her.

* * *

Jane is in a large, cavernous, underground structure. A parking garage. It's mainly empty, her steps echoing off the walls. In the dim lighting of the garage, she spots a corner with a brighter light, close to the exit door. She starts to take faster strides toward it, but checks her speed as she notices who is standing close to the doorway. _"Roman.."_ He has a pistol in his hand, pointing it at someone who is still hidden from view by one of the concrete columns.

As she takes a few steps to the side, she sees who Roman's captive is. "Kurt!" His name escapes her lips at its own accord. Kurt is kneeling on ground, facing away from Roman, the barrel of Roman's pistol about a foot from his head. Both men raise their eyes to look at Jane when they hear her speak Kurt's name. Jane looks Kurt in the eye briefly, only to see a pained, apologetic look.

"Hey, sis!" Roman greets his sister gleefully. "Nice that you could join us."

Jane approaches the pair, her hands in front of her to show Roman she's not armed.

"That's far enough," Roman warns her as she gets within 10 feet of them.

Suddenly, her voice is hoarse as she addresses her brother. "Roman…"

Jane knows Roman can hear her desperation as she pleads with him. "Roman, please…"

"Jane…" Kurt speaks, only to be met with a blow to the back of his head with a pistol. He groans and falls forward momentarily, blood starting to run down his scalp and neck.

"You're not going to participate in this conversation," Roman snaps at Kurt as he delivers the blow. Any positivity he had in his tone is gone and is quickly being replaced by anger.

Turning back to Jane, he scoffs "So, now you're pleading. How does that feel?"

Jane looks at Roman with pain in her eyes. Swallowing tears, she speaks, "Roman, please let Kurt go. I'm the one who has hurt you, not him. It's me that you want to punish, not Kurt."

Roman stares at Jane, taking a deep breath as if to control the anger Jane can see in his eyes. Anger at her. "Do you remember how I pleaded with you not to go?! But of course you don't. That memory wipe was really convenient, wasn't it? You have no memory of me begging you not to join the military, to leave me with Shepherd!"

Tears stream down Jane's face as she looks at her little brother. "Roman, I'm sorry! I —"

"You were the only thing I had! You were my sister! AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU ABANDONED ME!"

Jane knows she's practically begging him, but she doesn't care. "I can't undo what I did! I can only try to make amends. I love you, Roman! But I love Kurt, too. Don't make me choose between you. Roman, please…"

"I said you could come with me. But you chose him and your team over me, "he spits out the words _your team_ with venom "Over your own brother!"

"Roman, I couldn't -"

Roman glares at her with hatred in his eyes. "Let's see how you deal with being left without those you love!"

"Roman, don't -"

"I love you, Jane," Kurt speaks and locks eyes with Jane, right before Roman fires three rounds rapidly into Kurt's back.

"KURT! NOOO!" Jane screams and rushes forward. She desperately takes him into her arms and begs for him to open his eyes, but it's too late. Kurt is gone.

"Jane. Jane!" She hears his voice call out to her from somewhere through the fog.

Opening her eyes, she's disoriented for a moment before she realises she's in their bedroom. In the dim glow of the light cast by the bedside lamp, she sees a shadow hovering above. Not sure what is real anymore, her voice falters as she calls out in a small voice. "Kurt?"

He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looks at her lovingly "You were mumbling Roman's name and then you cried out for me."

Jane feels the overwhelming pain and anguish of her dream wash over her and she feebly reaches for him. In the next moment she finds herself enfolded in his arms. He doesn't speak, doesn't ask, he simply holds her.

She wraps her arms around him as tightly as she can, not wanting to let go, wanting to reassure herself that he really is there. She leans her flushed cheek against his chest and looks up into his eyes. "Roman was so angry. He was holding you at gunpoint and… he said I abandoned him." Jane feels her lip tremble and a sob escapes, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "He said that I…I didn't love him, because I chose you and the team." The pain tears at her heart and she leans into Kurt's embrace, crying in earnest now. "And then he…he killed you" she forces the words out against his chest, as her cries turn into heaving sobs.

She feels Kurt pull her even tighter into him as his hand rubs calming circles on her back.

"Jane…" He rocks her gently in his arms, almost like a child. "I'm sure deep down Roman knows you love him. And he didn't kill me. I'm right here."

At Kurt's words, the pain becomes nearly unbearable and she sobs into his shirt, almost gasping for air.

After her sobs gradually subside, Kurt loosens his hold on her and tries to get her to lie back down. "Jane, you need to rest. You're still running a fever," he cajoles, anxiety in his voice as he presses his lips to her forehead softly, trying to soothe her.

Jane hates feeling so weak, but the need for reassurance trumps it. She grabs his shirt in desperation. "Don't go." She feels him tighten his hold momentarily in silent reassurance as he lays them both on the bed, cocooning her securely in his loving arms.

Kurt presses a kiss into Jane's forehead and nuzzles into her. "I'm not letting you go, ever again. Sleep now, my love," he whispers.

* * *

Jane wakes up to the light drifting through the blinds into their bedroom. She feels utterly exhausted and can't help it as a small groan escapes her as she opens her eyes. The light still makes her eyes hurt.

"How're you feeling?" She hears Kurt ask quietly. She turns her head slowly and sees him leaning on the doorjamb, as he watches her with a concerned look.

She thinks for a moment, taking stock of how she actually feels. "Drained," she finally replies. "What time is it?"

Kurt comes over and sits on the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, his stubble tickling her. "It's almost noon. Your fever broke a couple of hours ago. That's why you're feeling so tired," he says, tracing his fingers tenderly on her cheek. She leans into his touch, enjoying the closeness for a moment.

"I made some soup, if you feel like eating."

"You're too good for me, Kurt," she says lovingly and presses a kiss to his palm tracing her cheek.

"I could say the same thing about you. I love you." he whispers as he captures her lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
